Of Swoops and Rescues
by Red Ace
Summary: COmpanion piece to Errants. What Mason was doing while Revan was rescuing Carth


**Disclaimer: **Star Wars: KOTOR is owned by Lucas and Bioware

_**Of Swoops and Rescues**_

Mason was lounging on the couch in Revan's apartment. He had thrown his vest somewhere, but kept his boots on. He always kept his boots on when he stayed in her apartment. Especially when he was on the couch. It always provided him with mild amusement. In the morning or whenever she woke up and found the dirt and grime form his boots, Revan would trudge into the hall and pound on his door, yelling for him to open it. Sometimes in her nightshirt, others actually clothed, but once or twice, much to Mason and the rest of the floor's enjoyment, in her cantina uniform from the rare times she was too tired to change. Mason realized this didn't do much for her reputation, but even Taris had its slow moments. On one hand he found her rantings about maiming him and dumping both him and his boots in the Under City hilarious. On the other, he was bothered when the other aliens on the floor gossiped about the Crazy Human, as they called Revan. And he definitely did not like the rumors that she was Mason's crazy human girlfriend. Mason had a reputation to uphold, especially with the ladies. He was strictly a lekku man; he didn't dabble with legs. Revan was his friend. Force, when he first met her, she was lost in a city planet that would eat her alive. He simply got her a place to stay, and because of Mission grudgingly became her friend. But that was the past, and Mason lived for the present, and possibly the near future if it worked for him.

Presently, Mason was enjoying the swoop coverage for the Season Opener. He watched the highlights from last season, and was currently watching a program that gave detailed information on each of the riders. In his head, he was making a betting table complete with odds and what he was going to buy with his profits. He mulled over the riders and began to wonder which one would usher in the fate of the Lower City. Unfortunately, the Black Vulkars had the best shot at winning because they counted Redros in their number. The Beks had a few good riders, but it would take a miracle for one of them to beat Redros. Mason knew his business in the Lower City would because of it. A pounding on the door distracted Mason from his thoughts. Mason ignored it; it wasn't his door to open. The pounding continued and was accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Mason!" It was Revan calling and pounding on her own door. Mason sat there thinking she had forgotten her entrance code again. _Maybe some time in the hall might help her remember._

"Mason! You have to open this door right now!"

In response, Mason turned up the volume of the Holo screen.

"Mason, I _know_ where you are and what you're doing, and if you don't get your dirty boots off of my couch, I _will_ make sure you are no longer recognizable as a twi'lek!"

"Just a sec!" Mason called out quickly but quietly kicking off his boots. He liked being a twi'lek. "Look, I'm not even wearing my boots. Your fears are unfounded. Go check yer couch, if ya don't believe me."

"You-" Revan sighed. "Forget that."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that."

"Rev, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You normally jump at the chance to try and make me clean."

"Mason, I need your help."

"What is it this time?" Mason sighed.

Revan pointed to a slumped body by the door. "I think he's Republic."

"Rev, no! No! No! No! No!"

"But, Mace-"

"NO!"

"I couldn't let the Sith find him!"

"Yes, you could, you just didn't think! Now I have to dump a body." He slapped his forehead. "Force, I never in my life thought I would ever have to say those words."

"He's still alive."

"You have no idea what yer getting into."

"Mason, please."

"Fine. I'll help, but this is the last time I'm moving a body for you."

"He's still ALIVE!"

"For now." Mason muttered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you watch him?"

"But the Swoops! It's still on. I'll watch him here."

"He can't stay here! What if he wakes up! He- he might try to rob me!"

"But it's okay for me to be robbed?"

"Mason…"

"Fine. We'll dump him on my couch."

"He can't go on your couch!"

"Why not?"

"He might have a head injury. He has to be comfortable **and** hidden in case the Sith come by! Mason, he could go into a coma and die!"

"It's my bed! What? Is it too easy to move a couch this Republic might die on, but a bed - **my bed **– is just fine?"

"He has to go somewhere!"

"Fine." Mason grumbled. "I just know I'm gonna regret this…"

**_A/N:_** And now it's time for my thoughts. This piece is a little more focused on Mason than the actual story line of _Errants _and a little more dialog driven. It's a companion one shot to explain what goes on between chapters 1 and 2. We get more of a feel for Mason's character here and a little more in Chapter 2 of _Errants_. So enjoy! And I'll do my best to have _Errants_ Chapter 2 up and to start working on Chapter 3 by this weekend. And I apologize. This doesn't keep with the humor I wanted to story to have. So that's why it isn't with _Errants_.

Oh, and 'Legs or Lekku?' is a phrase I made up for Taris because of the 'Legs and Lekku' Dancing Pair in Javyar's Cantina, that poses the question: humans or twi'leks? Since in the Star Wars universe that seems to be the biggest female preference question I've noticed, at least in cantinas. Just thought you'd like to know.


End file.
